fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuga/Quotes
Enemy Fuga Birthright Chapter 8 Defeated Conquest Chapter 20 Vs. Corrin *'Fuga: '''The time has come, Corrin. Show me what you're made of. Prove to me and yourself that you are worthy to wield the divine Yato! *'Corrin: 'I used to wonder myself if I was worthy. But now that I stand before you... All my doubts have fallen away upon the wind. Behold my power! Defeated Revelation Chapter 9 Defeated Recruitment My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel my old strength rushing back. Come get some!" (surge) * "I have lived this long because I am dedicated to my craft!" (weapon exp) * "Hmm. This shouldn't be left out in the open. Take this with you, hmm?" (item) * "Hmm... Some of these accessories are impressive. I might wear one." (accessory) ** "Consider me in your debt, ''Corrin. This is a fine gift." (accessory gift, loved) ** "I'll get a lot of use out of this. Thanks Corrin." (accessory gift, liked) ** "Bah! I should focus on training." (accessory gift, refused) ** "I'm far too old to wear something like this!" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "I'm grateful for each passing birthday, and for this gift. Thank you." (friendship birthday gift) * "Ah, Corrin. How goes your training today? (idle) * "I'm in the middle of focused meditation. Can we talk another time?" (idle) * "I hope that you are adequately resting your body after each training session." (idle) * "All these years, and I still get nervous before battle. Heh." (idle) * "Thank you for everything that you do for us, Corrin. You have my respect." (idle) * "Are you looking for someone in particular? Perhaps I may be of assistance." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "One cannot train without rest. Tell me, how do you spend your idle time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I train hard, and then I take time to relax with a strong cup of tea." (hobby) * "Yes. I will give every ounce of effort this old body can still muster." (team up) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "It's good to see a young person who is ambitious. Of course I'll help you train." (invite) * "You wish to speak with me?" (invite) * "Please, tell me what's on your mind. I'm here to listen." (invite) * "The two of you are like a breath of fresh air. Here, let me enjoy for a while..." (invite - married) Bonding Lovers Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Ah, to be young and celebrating a birthday. Congratulations, Corrin." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"I am become legendary!" (6+ stat up) *"See? Hard work does pay off." (4-5 stats up) *"I'll take it, but I want more." (2-3 stat up) *"Pathetic." (0-1 stats up) *"I will stay the course." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I feel years younger! Confession Help Description A grizzled chieftain of the Wind Tribe who was once King Sumeragi's close friend. Roster Chief of the Wind Tribe and friend of the late King Sumeragi. He is known as a wise leader and brave soldier. Judges others by their abilities and acumen. Children adore him. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Show me your strength." * "Watch your step." * "We can do this!" * "I am at your side." * "The battle awaits." * "All will be well." * "Let us go." * "Let me assist you." * "Let us savor this." * "Do not be afraid." Attack Stance * "My turn!" * "And another!" * "It never ends!" * "I must act!" * "You stand tested!" Guard Stance * "I can't allow that! * "Stay sharp!" * "Hold your defenses!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I am impressed!" * "All will be well." * "You have my thanks." Critical/Skill * "You are not worthy!" * "Any regrets?" * "Prepare for oblivion." * "We end this, now!" Defeated Enemy * "I expected more." * "Hm." * "How disappointing." * "To dust, you return!" * "Hehehehehe." * "Pathetic." * "This fight is over." Defeated by Enemy * "A shameful end..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes